


Boys And Girls

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Ginny Weasley, BAMF Hermione Granger, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley Friendship, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lavender wants some advice on people. Her friends help out.Oneshot/drabble





	Boys And Girls

Lavender Brown had never had very much luck in relationships--boys or girls. She wanted to know how her friends were so popular with everyone. Maybe that sounded sad to say it out loud, but that was just the facts. 

"So," she said. "How did you know Harry was the one?"

Ginny Weasley smiled. "He looked at me the way all women want to be looked at."

"Aww..." Lavender said with a smile back. That was sweet.

"...with fear in their eyes," Ginny finished. 

"..." said Lavender.

"...aww." Hermione smiled instead. 


End file.
